


Of stars and black holes

by Silkblood



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Am I really doing this, all in one, especially excuse any mistakes and typos, excuse me for this incomplete piece of something, i guess you could call this me being emo, i wrote this instead of studying for finals, it's almost 2am and this is terribly unbeta'd, new exciting hobby: writing crap and failing your exams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:44:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silkblood/pseuds/Silkblood
Summary: They meet, kiss and collide. Not necessarily in that order.





	

Taehyung kisses him after a long time, it's past eleven in the night and Baekhyun's back adjusts to the cold surface of the French window as Taehyung pushes his thoughts and rights and wrongs beyond it. Now they're even, Baekhyun's guilt would state, since they've taken turns in taking advantage of the other. But then again, the guilt would continue, is he really being taken advantage of right now? Does he not want this, perhaps?  
He does, of course he does. He's been wanting this for a very long time, longer than the time he's waited to be kissed again, maybe unadmittedly, probably consciously, certainly with a turmoil, and quite a few shudders.  
He lets Taehyung bite his lips, he lets him bite every part of his face; he lets Taehyung's nails leave red marks on his cheeks as the other claws at his skin as if to make sure he's real. When the boy moves a few inches down to disappear in the curve of his neck, his head is pushed even more forcefully against the cold glass and Baekhyun doesn't look down, down at the boy that's partly taking his revenge and partly, maybe, loving him.  
He looks up, at an imaginary blue sky where neon lights flash in bright colours and the music of breath and strange affection can be heard from the stars.

 

They only meet at night, Baekhyun notes. He's waiting outside of a Spanish restaurant in jeans and a grey Pikachu hoodie, and his heart sinks a little when he sees the semi-formal simple white shirt Taehyung's wearing for their date. He's stopped trying to impress the other with fancy clothes a couple meetings back, but he kind of regrets it as he thinks that maybe he's too casual for the place they're going to enter.  
"Am I even appropriate?" He says as a greeting with a small grin.  
"Nuh-uh, you won't manage to get yourself out of this with some lame-ass excuse like that," Taehyung smiles while lowering his head to whisper something into his ear. Baekhyun almost follows him as he pulls back.  
"Shall we go in?"

It's warm. Mid-February, and the stoves scattered across the main room make it obvious with their winter heat. The tablecloths are nice but yet maintain that domesticity about them that, along with the bright yellow-ish lamps and the traditional-looking objects fixed on the wall, makes the atmosphere a relaxed, cheerful one. Baekhyun stops caring about his Pikachu hoodie.  
"Do you come here often?" Baekhyun asks as they take their seats.  
"First time I'm here, I had no idea what this place was like, actually."  
"So you take us to random places that could as well suck-"  
"It was recommended, don't you worry, Your Majesty," Taehyung starts inspecting the menu.  
He ponders making a joke about that nickname. "Still, you're a risky guy."  
Taehyung raises his gaze from the menu, "Please, you're riskier."  
"You sure?"  
"Who was the one to push me inside a changing room to blow me, leaving the door ajar while everyone else was on stage for the closure of the program... ah, right, you."  
"That was exceptional, _I have needs_." He whispers the last part and breaks into a wide smile.  
That night they make love in a hotel room, the thrill to know they could be recognised at any time sparkling even more excitement as they turn corners, giggling on the way to their room. Though they mainly hit places attended by busy workers that need a place to stay for the night, not that many chances of getting caught. And still, they would just play good friends on a little friendly trip, if anyone were to notice them.  
"I've never thought of not kissing you," Taehyung whispers into his ear later that night. He does that a lot.  
"You mean since we started this, you couldn't figure that when we first met," Baekhyun replied in his staggered breath.  
"No, I mean it. I've always wanted this." He stares into Baekhyun's eyes as the latter keeps moving above him and staring back.  
Baekhyun doesn't say anything; instead, he leans down and kisses him. When he pulls away he doesn't distance himself much, just the space necessary for him to say, "Remember this."

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe you've already read the tags, but this was kind of random. I'm currently sitting in front of the PC with my textbooks waiting for me a few meters away, I'm running on coffee and procrastination guilt, and this has probably a few mistakes in it. Like, I don't know, verb tenses, spelling and stuff. As much as this is a mess, I'd really like if you dropped by and read this, and maybe let me know what you think. It's also time everyone starts loving Vbaek.


End file.
